Tragedy Strikes At Horrible Times
by AkiraKaji01
Summary: Sakura reflects on her and Ino's relationship after Ino is taken away from her from a tragic accident.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Ok, this is the prolougeto my Inosaku story. I hoe you enjoy ^^**

The time was seven thirty pm. I stood outside the mall twirling my short pink hair on my forefinger. The date is April second. A day I would soon not forget. I hear the distant sound of car tires screeching shortly followed by the sound of a bang. "Huh?" I snap my head around to see a 3 car pile-up near the entrance to the parking lot. Everyone is running over. Most pulling out there cell phones quickly dialing 911. I do the same running to the accident. Why do we run when ever tragedy strikes? Is it the thrill of witnessing it? The fear? I can't really explain but something told me to run to the accident that day. I was less than a few yards away when I recognized the small blue Sudan. "No…." I whispered. I stopped and just stood dead in my tracks silently. I could feel the tears slowly streaming down my face. "No!!" I screamed running to the blue car. There's a small group huddled around. I pushed through them to find a young teenage girl, around my age, hanging out of the window of her car. She seems to be beaten and bruised severely. Blood streaming down her face. "It can't be… Ino!!!" I shouted tears now quickly streaming from my emerald eyes.

"Ino! Don't leave me! Please! Ino!! I love you, you can't leave me now!!" I screamed hugging Ino's lifeless corpse. The sound of sirens are heard approaching us. I hear people whispering, 'how tragic..' 'She was so young…'. I couldn't see past the hot tears that stung my eyes.

I'm Sakura Haruno. Your typical average high school girl. Im 17, and I enjoy writing and reading. My life was pretty normal and happy until that day. But lets back track a bit, to a few months before this incident happened.


	2. First Encounter

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!" A blonde boy waves to me from the bus stop. A give a small smile and wave back. "Good morning, Naruto!" I answer his always energetic tone. Once I reach him he begins a conversation, like every morning. Even though I'd rather just tune him out and listen to my i-pod something he says interreges me.

"Oh, so, did you hear? We have a new student coming in today." He says sticking his hands in his jean pockets. I cocked a single pink eye brow towards him, "Really? In our homeroom?" I felt so stupid after asking that. Of course our homeroom. But he only nodded.

"Who told you that? Kiba? You know he's always making shit up." I said slightly annoyed placing my hands on my hips. "Nu-uh, Sasuke-teme told me! Last night over E-mail." The blonde defended. "Sasuke-kun? Oh, well ok then." I placed my head phones on and began to tune out the rather energetic teen next to me.

When the bus pulled up, Naruto allowed me to get on first. I took a seat close to the back, now that I was a third year I could. He sat with Kiba in the seat behind me. 'Morning, Sakura." I hear Kiba say, I threw my hand up over the seat to acknowledge his 'hello' but not enough to start up a conversation. The red shirt I wore seemed to capture the light and there was a red shadow on the metal of the bus near me. It made me smile for some reason; I guess I was just really tired. The bus begins to pull away but jerks to a stop suddenly. I peek my head over the front of the seat to see a girl getting on. "Sorry." She says with a small smile to the bus driver. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes even brighter than Naruto's. She had a great rack and a beautiful figure to say the least. I shook my head of the thoughts and sat back. Only to my luck she sat in the seat across from mine. She wore jean shorts that showed off her beautiful long legs, and a light purple long sleeved top that hugged at all her curves just right, not to mention that the purple really made her eyes pop. Out of the corner of my eyes I eye her up and down. 'wow…she really is gorgeous' I think silently. She seems to notice me starring at her and looks at me, "Can I help you?" She asks. Her voice is somewhat, arousing to say the least. "Oh uh…" I stammer for a bit.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." I hold out my hand. She nods and shakes my hand, "Yamanaka Ino." She replies. That was the first time I met her. Even though I didn't know it, destiny had something special planned out for this girl and me.

"Hey, Im Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto's head pokes out from the seat behind me. Ino gives a small wave. "Im Inuzuka Kiba!" The dark haired boy jumps in the conversation. "Hello." She smiles at the two. Her smile was absolutely dazzling.

When the bus pulled up to school, and we all got out I stood beside Ino. I asked her where she was from. "Well I lived in the United States but I was born in Tokyo." She smiled. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. Wow, she had lived in the United States. I've never really left Konoha, once a few years ago, but that was visiting a family member. "But we moved when I was about two so I don't really remember anything." She rubbed the back of her neck with a smile. I laughed. "Good going." I said sarcastically. She laughed as well. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled with a wave. The raven turned his head. He put out his cigarette and walked over to us.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. This is Yamanaka Ino." I said with a smile. Sasuke gave what seemed to be a very lazy wave. "And Ino, this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun." I continued. Ino smiled and waved. The warning bell could be heard outside, and students quickly ran into the building making there way to there homerooms. Naruto pouts, "Ugh! I hate this…" He groans. Ino raised an eye brow, "Hate what?" Her voice was curious. The blue eyed boy shrugged, "Waking up." He finally responded. The whole group and I laughed as we walked into the school. Most students we're still wondering the halls with 5 minutes left of 'free time' as Naruto called it.

While Naruto attempted a flirt with me, I couldn't pull away my gaze from Ino's legs. The way she walked was so, sexy. The way she put one in front of the other. She seemed to walk in sync with the world. "Sakura?" I heard her sweet voice ask. We had reached the class room and she was holding open the door for me. "Oh uh, yeah. Thanks." I muttered as I entered in, she followed close behind. I took my usual seat next to Naruto with Sasuke behind me. Ino sat to the right of me. She had the look of a lost pup on her face, but she quickly got ride of it, replacing it with a look of confidence. There was so much about her that I wanted to know. She seemed to have a bit of a mysterious side, but mischievous and fun as well. But I couldn't decide what side of her I wanted more.


End file.
